It Was For Me
by static-harmony
Summary: LOST fic, Kate/Sawyer. Kate's POV of their time in the cages.


**Authors Note: Second part in the Alina's birthday series, this is LOST fic, featuring Kate/Sawyer.**

**I hope you enjoy it. I'm a bit iffy on the plot, but I hope its good. This is like... my first hetro pairing in a while.**

**Done in Kate's POV.**

**Set in the third season when Kate and Sawyer are stuck in the cages. Is not going to follow the storyline though, so pretend you don't know what happened while they were in the cages.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I stared at him for a good twenty minutes. He fell asleep a few hours ago. He wouldn't let me escape. I tried to persude him to leave with me, and he said no.

He yelled at me and pretty much told me he doesn't love me.

How is that possible? Had my thoughts been wrong about him?

I love Sawyer, yet I also love Jack. Why must my feelings be so mixed?

He meant it, everything he said. He's smart as hell, I'll give him that.

If he really loved me, why had he hurt me so bad?

Its probably because he thinks I want Jack more than him, but sitting here staring at his dark form sleeping. I feel like I love him more, his light brown hair and eyes that sparkle when they see me. His smile alone can set my soul on fire.

So why am I having mixed feelings about Jack?

Sawyer's always been there for me, and Jack always seemed to busy. Yeah, he may not have done some of the best things before, but that doesn't mean he isn't a good person. He's one of the most decent people on this stupid island.

Tossing these thoughts around in my head, I fell asleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I woke up a few hours after I fell asleep, I knew I hadn't slept long because it was still dark out, and his beautiful form was still sleeping.

As quiet as I could manage, I slipped out of my cage through the roof, walked across the space between our cages, and went down into his.

He looked even more serene looking at him now.

My mind was not made up though, I couldn't be sure that Jack wasn't in real danger.

I kneeled down next to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Those beautiful eyes, that for some reason, want me. I can't understand why.

I kiss his fragile head and slip out of his cage as easily as I had entered it.

I go back into my cage, and sit there.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The next morning, Sawyer is awake when I rise, one of the Others, Pickett, I guess his name is, pulls Sawyer out of his cage and pushes him out into the woods. I'm screaming all the while for them to stop.

I sit, alone for hours waiting for Sawyer to return, not knowing if he's still alive or not. I begin to cry.

Finally he returns, I see him and smile, knowing now that he's safe.

Until Pickett starts beating him, he pulls me out of my cage and tells me to proclaim my love for him, or he'll kill him.

I give in, theres no use hiding it anymore.

"STOP, yes I love him, I love him" I cry.

Pickett stops and stomps away, I hold Sawyer in my arms while he's bleeding and cry.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**A few days later**

"You didn't have to do that" Sawyer says softly.

"Do what?" I answer.

"Tell him you love me" Sawyer says barely audible.

I wasn't lying, I wanted to scream, but I didn't.

"I know I didn't" I say back.

"Then why did you?" He looks into my eyes saying.

I didn't answer, I climbed out of the top of my cage and walk over to his and crawl down into it.

"What are you doing? Your going to get yourself killed!" He growls to me.

"I don't care" I say.

I look into his eyes and I think he knows what I'm talking about, I fling myself at him and start kissing him passionatly.

He doesn't push me away as I thought he would, he pulls me closer and deepens the kiss.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After the night we had last night, I knew there was no way he could continue hating me, yet he did.

He acted as if everything that happened last night was nothing, just a fling, a whim. Nothing special.

Well it was for me.

It was for me.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**End Authors Note: I know its short, but if I would have continued, it never would have ended, I was never very good at doing POV's, but any other way this wouldn't have had the same effect as I'm hoping it did.**

**I know you'll all hate it, and I don't care. =]]**


End file.
